


Girls in Bikinis

by orphan_account



Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘You ready to go?’‘I mean, I’d rather go to bed with you, but I guess.’
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Girls in Bikinis

**Author's Note:**

> 7 days, 7 fics for the writethehousedown tumblr summer prompts!!!  
> Today’s fic is based on the prompt ‘bathing suit’, so I gift you all some shameless lesbian crygi smut 💗

‘G, come on, we’re going to be late!’

Crystal was impatiently tapping her foot by the front door, beach bags and cover-ups in tow. They were going to Jan’s to throw Jackie a surprise pool party for her birthday, but unless Gigi hurried up, they wouldn’t make it in time for the celebrations.

Crystal’s bikini was tangerine orange, contrasting beautifully against her tan skin; the high cut bottoms and bandeau top framing her curves. Her wild, untamed head of red hair hung around her shoulders, bouncing whenever she turned her head. Gigi had made the swimsuit for her before their first holiday together, and Crystal had worn it at any opportunity possible since.

She knew Gigi was making herself a new costume for this party, since the infamous incident at the waterpark in Mexico where she showed the other guests a little more than they bargained for at the bottom of the slide, but she also knew that they  _ needed  _ to leave right now before it would almost be rude to show up so late.

‘GIGI, COME ON, WE NEED TO-’

Crystal’s jaw dropped as her girlfriend stepped into the lounge. Gigi’s body was (quite literally) dripping in jewels. Diamonds hung around her neck, down her back, and around her hips of the all-in-one deep black swimsuit. The costume clung to her body in all the right places, accentuating her cleavage and hips, yet slimming her waist to an almost inhuman proportion. Her face had been lightly touched with a mascara wand and blusher, and she’d even rhinestoned the flip-flops on her feet to match.

‘Holy fuck, you look incredible.’

‘Thank you, baby.’

Crystal felt her mouth run dry and her eyes dilate as she continued to appreciatively rake her eyes over her girlfriend’s body.

‘You ready to go?’

‘I mean, I’d rather go to bed with you, but I guess.’

//

Crystal pinned Gigi to the wall as soon as they slammed their front door shut, the sexual tension of having to sit and watch Gigi show off in her bathing suit for hours had sent a dominant streak running wild through her veins.

Crystal’s lips immediately attached themselves to Gigi’s, taking control of the situation and biting down on her low lip. Gigi let out a high-pitched squeal, and Crystal took the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth. Her hands travelled lower from her waist to squeeze Gigi’s ass, a sinister little chuckle leaving her mouth as Gigi moaned, Crystal’s knee wedging itself between Gigi’s thighs.

Their mouths pressed together with fervour, the air around them electric. Suddenly Crystal broke the kiss, grabbing Gigi’s wrists and dragging her to their bedroom.

Crystal inelegantly knocked Gigi down onto their bed, falling on top of her with a thud, before pulling open the drawer on their bedside table.

‘What should we use today, baby? I’m thinking this.’

She pulls out the huge purple strap-on that they keep for rainy days, when there was nothing better to do than lay in bed and fuck for hours. Gigi lets out a huge moan at the thought of Crystal filling her up,  _ stretching _ her out, and immediately Crystal’s hands are all over her, pushing her bathing suit off her shoulders and down her legs.

Crystal stripped herself and began to seductively pull the harness over her legs, fastening the straps around her tan thighs, before settling on top of Gigi and stimulating their chests against each other. She pulled Gigi into a searing kiss, preoccupying the thoughts of her girlfriend whilst she inserted two fingers into her, scissoring them inside, trying to open her as quickly as possible. Gigi threw her head back in pleasure, a constant stream of little moans and gasps leaving her mouth, growing much louder when Crystal crooked her hand and added a third, pumping in and out.

Crystal opened her up at an impressive rate, leaving Gigi gasping for breath, her back arching off the bed as she went deeper and deeper inside of her, still leaving her swollen clit untouched. She was desperate to have Crystal’s cock in her and she started pushing down on Crystal’s fingers, letting her know she was ready. Crystal pulled her fingers out, a trail of wetness following behind that she quickly cleaned up with her mouth, causing Gigi’s eyes to dilate.

‘Are you ready, baby? Gonna take my dick like a good girl? Gonna let me fill you up?’

Crystal lubes up the strap-on, before pushing the head slowly into Gigi’s entrance. The moan that leaves Gigi’s lips is sinful, and Crystal clearly did a good job of opening her, because Gigi takes the toy almost all the way in in one thrust. She gives her time to adjust, before pushing the rest of the way in, hips flush against each other. Crystal hasn’t even started moving yet, but Gigi is gone, eyes rolling back into her head and hips bucking wildly. She’s stopped by the pressure of Crystal’s hands on her hips, the harshness on her face telling Gigi everything she needed to know, before Crystal’s pulling out, thrusting back in. Gigi’s mouth fell open as Crystal hit her G-spot every single damn time, pushing one of Gigi’s legs up to her chest so she can go  _ deeper _ . Gigi swears she can feel the strap-on inside her stomach, as Crystal pounded into her relentlessly, only slowing when she felt Gigi tense, before she came with a shout, her clit still untouched.

Crystal knew Gigi, and knew that no matter how many times she got her off, she’d still want more unless her clit had been taken care of. So that’s exactly what Crystal did, pulling out of her, eyes widening at the sight of the strap-on covered in Gigi’s juices, before tongue-diving into her pussy. Gigi almost screamed at the unexpected sensation, her eyes were still closed from her first orgasm and she was beginning to get sensitive, but when Crystal took her clit into her mouth and  _ sucked _ , Gigi wailed before coming straight onto Crystal’s tongue.

‘Crys?’

‘Yes, babe?’

‘Can we go swimming again tomorrow?’


End file.
